Cover Story
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: When Blaine performs an original song at regionals, it catches the attention of some people that could make him world famous for more than fifteen minutes. Lives are changed, hearts are broken, lies are told.


Cover Story

So, I'm back again after what feels like ages for another fanfiction. I'm really optimistic about this one, I have the whole story pretty much planned out but for whatever reason, I've never got the chance to start writing it. I'm going to try and update weekly but if that doesn't happen, I'm sorry. If you're reading my other fanfic, Glee School Musical, I'll try and update that one too whenever possible. Sorry I'm so bad at updates.

About this story. It's set in Season 3, but nationals aren't in Chicago, they're in New York. Rachel's not in the glee club, she'll be coming into the story later. Kurt and Blaine are the same age in this story, so would be graduating at the same time. This information will be more important as the story goes on.

I'm going to start the story now…

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Prologue

The New Directions had made it. Through all the squabbles, singing, split ups and storm outs, they were now stood backstage; ready to perform on the national show choir stage, in Los Angeles. They had fought off all the tough competition, rock salt slushies and all and were now in the running to become this best glee club in the whole of the US. This was it.

The Glee club had a killer set list planned, consisting of a fun, upbeat number, a powerful, meaningful group ballad, and an original song written by Blaine Anderson. Blaine had always been a keen songwriter but hadn't told anyone, apart from Kurt of course. Blaine would often come over to Kurt's house and serenade him with a song straight from the heart. Kurt would then kiss him adoringly. Kurt was the one who inspired the song Blaine would be singing at Nationals.

Kurt would always tell Blaine how amazing his songs were and how many girls (and boys) he would make swoon if he ever became a popstar. Blaine did dream of becoming a famous musician, having his own album, selling out arenas, collaborating with the likes of Katy Perry, but Blaine never believed he would achieve this dream; he was just another teenage boy from Ohio after all. Blaine could always graduate from NYADA and move in to a small and classy apartment with Kurt and live a quiet, reserved, yet perfect life because he'd be with the person who brings him eternal happiness, where being famous could result in rumours, scandal and heartbreak.

It was now time for the New Directions to perform. They were to follow the Hoosierdaddies of North Central High School, who were performing impressive renditions of Clarity and Wings, led strongly by newcomer Frida Romero. Blaine was even more nervous about opening his glee club's set.

"Alright everyone, gather round, show circle!" Mr Schuester encouragingly commanded.

"Blaine, you said you'd like to lead this one?" Mr Schuester continued.

"Yes, if that's okay with everyone." Blaine asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'd like to say that this year has been the best school year of mine to date. I've made so many wonderful friends and had so much fun. This glee club has become like a second family to me, I love you all so much and we're going to win this thing!" Blaine inspirationally said. Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Everyone ready?" Mr Schuester asked. All the members of New Directions put their hands together to form a circle.

"AMAZING!" Everybody cheered. Before they knew it, they were being called onto the stage. Blaine's song was first. Before Blaine went on stage, Blaine spoke with his boyfriend.

"Good luck out there, not that you'll need it, you're phenomenal." Kurt happily said.

"This song's for you by the way, I love you so much, never forget that. " Blaine lovingly replied.

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before Blaine went on stage. It was just him, a piano, and hundreds of people in the audience.

So that's the first chapter. Nothing really interesting happened but I wanted to set the scene, build a bit of anticipation. I'll hopefully be updating soon, when some interesting events will occur. Thanks for reading.

Follow me on twitter: A_Gleeky_Gleek


End file.
